


A New Reality

by duuuuuuuuude



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duuuuuuuuude/pseuds/duuuuuuuuude
Summary: Follows Ashlyn and Ali's new life together in Orlando





	1. Chapter 1

As Ashlyn sits out on the back deck with her coffee watching the sun rise, her phone starts vibrating. She pulls it out of her pocket and smiles when she sees her favorite face appear on the screen. “Hi baby,” she says sweetly through the phone, expecting to have a quick chat with Ali to start off her day just like they do most mornings. “ASHLYN! OH MY GAWD! ASH YOU’LL LITERALLY NEVER BELIEVE THIS!” Ali squeals on the other end of the phone. Ashlyn jerks her phone away from her ear to save her hearing (something she honestly has to do a lot when she’s talking to Ali). “Oh my gosh, Al, spit it out!” she replies. “Ashlyn, they’re trading me. And before you freak out and kill someone, let me just say that I’m being traded to…(she pauses to build suspense) Orlando!!” “Oh my God are you being serious right now?! If you’re fucking with me I swear to God I’ll break up with you,” Ashlyn states. “Okay first of all, shut up, you aren’t going to break up with me EVER because you love me too much. And second of all, yes. I’m coming home! Ahhh I’m so excited!” Ali squeals (again). Ashlyn laughs, “You’re right, I do love you too much. Okay so tell me everything that happened. Oooh and when are you officially moving?” 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

1 month later

 

“Babe!” Ali called out from the kitchen. Ashlyn was sitting in the living room watching a soccer game and stuffing her face with oreos. She swallowed as best as she could and yelled back, “Yeah?” “Can you come here? I need to talk to you!” Ashlyn groaned. She did not want to get up. She also didn’t like the sound of “need to talk” and was racking her brain for things that she had done wrong lately. There was that one time a few days ago when she accidentally thought a fake news story about the Spirit being anti-LGBT was real and posted some harsh stuff on social media about it. They hadn’t talked about that yet. And there was that time yesterday when Alex’s dog Blue came over and peed on the rug. Ashlyn had tried her best to clean it and didn’t think it was noticeable. 'Oh shit,' Ashlyn thought to herself as she remembered going to bed last night. 'Ali ate me out and I fell asleep right after.' Not that it was the first time that had ever happened, but Ashlyn was sure that’s what Ali was pissed about. Oh well, time to face her wrath. 

Ashlyn danced into the kitchen trying to keep the mood light. She slid in her socks on the tile over to Ali and pecked her on the lips. “Hi. So what’s up?” she asked, hoping it was not any of the things she had thought of. “Hi,” Ali replied sweetly as she smiled up at her. “Sooo,” she continued, “I know we just moved back in together and I don’t want to start a fight but—“ “Okay! Fine! Yes! I know I fell asleep last night but to be fair I really didn’t mean to! I was tired and you made me feel so good and my head just felt fuzzy and I don’t know, I just drifted off!” Ashlyn cut Ali off with a rant. Ali smirked at Ashlyn as she paced around the kitchen giving her long-winded soliloquy. “K, are you done or did you want to keep going?” Ali asked once she stopped to take a breath. “What do you mean?” Ashlyn asked, “Is that not what you’re mad about?” Ali started giggling softly at first, and then when she couldn’t contain herself she threw her head back hysterically laughing. Ashlyn just stared at her like she was nuts.

“Babe,” Ali said when she finally caught her breath, “I literally don’t care about that at all. I know you were exhausted and I was super tired too. I fell asleep like two seconds after you and—wait, who said I was mad?” She looked over at Ashlyn, confused. Ashlyn looked down at her feet, up at Ali briefly, and then back down. “Uhh, well, you said you wanted to talk and usually when you say that, I did something wrong. And usually when I do something wrong, you’re mad about it, so…” Ashlyn said hesitantly. Ali walked over and hugged her, fisting the back of her sweatshirt in her left hand and stroking the back of her neck with her right. “Ash, you’re so cute.” She pulled back a bit, made eye contact, and said, “I promise I’m not mad.” Then, she leaned forward and kissed Ashlyn sweetly to convey the message. Ashlyn smiled and pulled her back into the hug. 

“Wait, so what did you want to talk about?” she asked curiously. Ali laughed and said, “Wellll, okay so I know you do a lot around the house, or you’re trying to do a lot at least. Anyways, I appreciate the effort, but I’m getting really tired of doing all the cooking. I know I cooked a lot for us in D.C., but it would be nice if you could make dinner some nights or something. I can start teaching you some stuff before preseason starts, and then maybe by then you’ll be able to cook pasta without burning the house down.” Ashlyn faked an ‘annoyed’ face at her and then laughed. “Yeah okay, I guess you’re right,” she said. “I’ll take cooking lessons any day as long as they’re coming from you!” Ali rolled her eyes and turned around to start moving dirty dishes from the sink into the dishwasher. 

Ashlyn stayed behind her and asked, “Do you remember that scene from Grey’s when Lexie goes to Mark’s apartment and they end up having sex for the first time?” Ali continued doing dishes and absentmindedly responded with a hum. Ashlyn waited a few seconds and said in her best ‘over the top sexy voice’, “Teach me.” Ali, half listening, questioned, “What Ash?” Ashlyn slowly started taking her shirt off, hoping Ali would turn around. “Teach me.” Ali took the bait and turned to find Ashlyn’s shirt half off, with her face covered as she pulled it through the head hole. Ali suddenly got the reference and snorted, jabbing her finger into Ashlyn stomach, “Oh my god you are such a freak I can’t even handle you.” Ashlyn stepped back at the contact and pulled her shirt back down, laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just sooo bored,” she said dramatically. 

Ali looked up at her seductively and said, “I think I can help you with that.” She pulled Ashlyn in for a searing kiss, immediately running her tongue on the inside of her bottom lip and her hands down around her back to her butt. Ashlyn moaned into the kiss and began running her hands up Ali’s stomach under her shirt. Ali pulled away saying, “the lawn needs to be mowed and you still haven’t cleared all that shit out of the garage.” “Wait, you’re saying that’s what I can do to not be bored?! Come on Al, I seriously thought we were just about to have sex! What the heck!” Ali giggled. “Nope. I heard what you said on Kwickie about being a good housewife, so I’m gonna make you live up to that. Maybe when you’re all done then WE can have a quickie,” Ali laughed hysterically at her own joke. Ashlyn pouted, not taking the time to appreciate what Ali thought was very well thought out and executed humor. She had been working on that one for a few days. 

Ashlyn looked down at Ali, asking, “Well what was that kiss for then? Ya coulda fooled me, woman.” “I don’t know, I guess that was cause I like you or something.” They both smiled at each other, appreciating how much they loved living together again, getting to have such mundane and domestic conversations. They were so excited to finally be settling down and were content with the life they had worked so hard to build over the past several years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start to get more into a storyline next chapter (Thanksgiving, etc)

Ashlyn’s eyes fluttered open as she felt Ali shift in bed. She looked over and took in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend half asleep with her hair splayed out across the pillow. She took a deep breath in and appreciated the distinct smell that was Ali—flowers, musk, and the faint scent of honey. She smiled to herself and decided it would be okay to wake her up when she saw that her alarm clock said 8am. Ali was a morning person anyways, she rationalized. She cuddled up to her, wrapping one arm around her torso, just above her belly button. She pressed a soft kiss on her neck just below her ear and hummed, “Mmmm good morning baby.” Ali slowly started to stir and whispered back in a croaky morning voice, “We’ve talked about this, if you’re going to wake me up, there better be coffee.” Ashlyn let out a quiet laugh, kissed her temple, and set off to the kitchen to start the coffee.

She made her way back to the bedroom holding two cups of coffee, dressed in a pair of loose fitting plaid boxers and a white t-shirt. Ali smiled up at her when she heard her walk in, and reached out dramatically for the coffee with both hands. “Yesss thank you. I love you. Actually, I’d say you get one more love point for this,” she laughed and started sipping on her coffee. 

Ever since the two had started dating (well, actually since they said “I love you”), they’d started a point system of sorts where they would give each other points when they felt their love for the other grow. It had all started when Ali got Ashlyn a custom longboard for her birthday and Ashlyn told her that she loved her “even more now.” Ali had laughed and asked what her score was. Ashlyn thought for a minute and replied, “If you were at a 100, now you’re at 102.” Ali quickly retorted, “What?! Only 2 love points for that awesome present?” And from then on it just stuck. It was a way to let each other know how much they were appreciated and that their love would only continue to grow.

“Wait, so, how many points am I up to now?” Ashlyn asked. Ali looked over at her confused, “I don’t know, I don’t keep score, do you?” Ashlyn immediately opened up the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a composition book. She grabbed a pen and made a tally on one of the pages. “Yep, just as I suspected. I’ve made it into the 700’s.” Ali started laughing uncontrollably. She put her coffee down so she wouldn’t spill it and leaned over, snatching the notebook from Ashlyn. She flipped through it and suddenly her heart melted. Ashlyn had both of their tallies running in it with an explanation next to each point awarded. “Aww babe,” Ali gushed, “this is so cute!” She leaned over and kissed Ashlyn, scrunching her nose when she encountered morning breath. “But. Wait. Why do I have fewer points than you? This can’t be right.” Ashlyn glanced over and realized that Ali had 699 points while she herself had 700. 1 fucking point, always so competitive. She started making her way out of bed and towards the bathroom as she called out behind her, “Yeah, you must be right. There has to be some mistake.”

Later that afternoon while Ashlyn was juggling a soccer ball outside in the yard and Ali tanned in a lounge chair reading a magazine, Alex brought Blue over to play. He raced around the yard with Ashlyn and chased tennis balls into the water that she had thrown in from the dock. Alex sat next to Ali watching the two have fun. “So Al,” Alex started, “how was Hawaii? I know we’ve seen each other since you’ve been back, but I didn’t get the recap. Was it amazing?” “Ughh, yes it was incredible. We had so much fun! Kyle was being his outrageous self the entire time so I don’t think I ever stopped laughing the whole trip,” Ali smiled as she thought back to all the adventures they had the week before. Neither of them noticed Ashlyn walking up to them while they were talking until she dramatically asked, “Oh my God, are you guys seriously talking about that one time where my supposed ‘girlfriend’ (she did air quotes) went on a romantic trip for two to freaking Hawaii with her BROTHER instead of me??” Ali glared up at her as Alex laughed, “Ash, what do you mean ‘that one time’? It was literally last week.” Ashlyn broke her fake mad face and plopped down onto Ali’s lap laughing. “Ash! I can’t breathe! You’re on my stomach!” Ali squealed. “Al, you don’t breathe with your stomach,” Ashlyn replied as she slid down to sit between her legs instead. Alex rolled her eyes as she got up and gathered Blue’s leash and water bowl, “Ugh you guys are so obnoxious. I need to go find my husband and get laid.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously not sure how people write so much so quickly. Props to them, seriously

The next couple of days were filled with relaxation as the couple prepared themselves to have Thanksgiving at their house. It would be a small group, just them, Alex, Servando, Syndey, Dom, Cassius, and the dogs. The two were extremely excited because it would be their first time meeting baby Cassius (although there had been countless Facetimes). As much as they would miss being with their families, it was a big step in their relationship to have holidays on their own as a family. In the days before their guests arrived, Ali and Ashlyn had been spending a lot of time catching up on Netflix shows and lounging around the house, enjoying each other’s company. Every morning Ali would wake up to go for a run and drag a whining Ashlyn with her. They would usually make it about a mile and a half together before Ashlyn turned around and went back home while Ali continued. Ashlyn knew she needed to keep in shape, but running was her least favorite form of exercise, and she tried to do it as little as possible. 

The night before the Dwyers were set to come into town, Ali decided she wanted to have a fire in the fire pit. Ashlyn agreed as long as there would be s’mores, to which Ali replied, “well obviously, what else do you do at a fire?” They found themselves sitting out by the lake roasting marshmallows and gazing up at the sky. “Isn’t it sooo nice being able to be outside like this in November?” Ali asked. Ashlyn looked away from the marshmallow she was concentrating so hard on not burning and replied, “Yeah this is why I loved growing up here. I could always be outside with my friends playing around. We had so much fun running around until dark even in the middle of the winter.” Ali smiled as she pictured young Ashlyn with long wavy hair and that dimple that would not quit, laughing and playing with her friends. She knew Ashlyn had a hard time growing up, and it was nice to hear her talk about happy memories and to be able to picture her as a normal, innocent kid. 

Ali got up and moved over to sit on Ashlyn’s lap. She wasn’t sure how much weight the Walmart camping chairs could hold, but she was willing to take a gamble. Ashlyn smiled, but stayed focused on making her marshmallow perfectly golden. She popped it off the stick and slid it between the graham crackers she had set out. She grabbed the jar of Nutella and a plastic knife and spread a thick layer on the top graham cracker (her personal touch). Ali leaned over and licked some of it off, looking at Ashlyn suggestively. “Hey Al, that’s really hot and everything, but I do really want to eat this, and I can’t do that if the Nutella to s’mores ratio is off, so…” Ashlyn said as she began to spread more Nutella on it. Ali rolled her eyes and replied, “Babe, I’m literally trying to sleep with you, and you’re blowing me off for a chocolate-hazelnut spread.” Ashlyn laughed and began to eat her masterpiece. “Oh my gosh you are so dramatic. Let me just eat this and put the fire out and then we can go inside.” Ali smiled, satisfied with her answer, and she leaned into Ashlyn, kissing her on the cheek. She let her lips linger and slowly ghosted down to her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses. She knew she was walking a fine line. Nothing got between her girl and her Nutella, she was just trying to encourage her along. Ashlyn got the hint and shoved the rest of the s’more into her mouth, licking her fingers. She patted Ali’s thigh to signal her to get up and then grabbed the bucket she had filled up with lake water and dumped it onto the fire. Once she saw that there weren’t any embers left, she grabbed Ali’s hand and led her towards the house.

They got through the door and Ashlyn made the first move, pulling Ali flush against her body and connecting their lips in a steamy kiss. Ali moaned into the kiss and then pulled back, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and leading her up the stairs towards their bedroom. 

Several orgasms and a couple hours later, the couple lay naked and sweaty in bed half on top of each other. Ashlyn, who had an arm across Ali’s stomach and one of her legs weaved in between her own, looked up at the love of her life. She was so spent, all she could muster up was, “Hi, pretty.” Ali crinkled her nose and grinned. She loved being in these moments with Ashlyn. Everything she said was so pure. She didn’t have to pretend to be tough or macho. She could be her vulnerable and sweet self. “You’re cute,” she replied. “You know, this is the last time we are gonna have sex until Dom and Syd leave, so make sure it’s burned into your memory.” Ashlyn laughed and retorted, “Oh my God, you’re the one who’s been such a horn dog lately! I can handle a couple of days without sex. You? I’m not so sure about.” Ali smacked her arm and blushed, “What. Ever. I bet I can go longer than you can.” Ashlyn pushed herself up to rest on her forearms, “I’m sorry, but is that a bet Miss Krieger?” “Yeah, it is. One that you’re going to lose.” Ashlyn quirked her eyebrow, “Alright fine, you’re on.” She got on her side and wrapped an arm around Ali, pulling her in close, and rested her chin on top of her shoulder. As they began to drift off, they both thought about the bet. They were so competitive so neither one wanted to lose, but they both honestly wished they hadn’t made it at all. Oh well, too late to back out now.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Ali got up early to pick up the Dwyers from the airport. As her alarm went off, Ashlyn groaned, rolled over on top of Ali, grabbed her phone, and shut it off. “Ash! What are you doing? I have to go get Syd. And you’re crushing me!” Ali huffed. Ashlyn groaned again and rolled back to her side of the bed, attempting to fall back asleep. Ali got up and hopped in the shower to wake herself up a bit. 

After she finished getting ready, she walked back out into the bedroom and looked over at Ashlyn sprawled out across the bed. She was taking up the entire thing, her arms and legs extended out as far as possible as she laid on her stomach in a star shape. Ali rolled her eyes and walked towards her. She shook her gently and kissed the back of her neck, trying to wake her up. It didn’t work. She poked her sides and Ashlyn still didn’t move. “Oh my god are you kidding me Ashlyn?!” Ali exclaimed as she smacked her on the butt, hard. Ashlyn finally rolled over and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Can I help you?” she asked sarcastically. Ali ignored her attitude and took the question quite literally. “Actually, yes you can,” she started. “I’ll be back with everyone at around 10 probably, depending on traffic. Can you please clean up a little bit, change the sheets in the guest room—God only knows who slept in there last—and then make some brunch or something for everybody? Alex and Serv will probably come over this morning too so make enough for everybody. Maybe like eggs, pancakes, and fruit or something like that? I don’t know, whatever you want, the fridge is full.” 

Ashlyn rolled her eyes dramatically asking, “anything else your highness?” Ali chuckled, “sorry. But yeah, I need you to get up and get in the shower so I know you won’t fall back asleep once I leave. I know it’s early but we can go to bed early tonight. I’m sure everyone will be exhausted.” Ashlyn crawled out of bed making a big show of it. She slowly made her way over to Ali and wrapped her in a hug asking, “are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Ali smiled to herself and pulled her closer. She quietly responded, “of course I do but I need you here getting stuff done,” she paused and appreciated Ashlyn’s thoughtfulness.

She had only gotten a few hours of sleep and here she was offering to drive hours in the car with Ali for something they had agreed a long time ago that Ali would do. And she knew Ashlyn meant it when she asked too. 

She kissed her shoulder and mumbled, “I love you, Ash.” Ashlyn ran her hand through Ali’s hair, stopping a minute to play with a few silky strands. “I love you too, baby,” she responded as she kissed Ali’s jaw. Ali pulled back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll back soon,” she said as she turned around and walked out of the bedroom. Ashlyn got in the shower and began to complete the list of things Ali had left for her.

___________________________________________________________________

 

Ali walked through the front door followed by Sydney, who was holding Cassius, and Dom, who was carrying all the bags. It smelled delicious and she immediately saw Ashlyn working on breakfast. She loved when Ashlyn cooked. It was always so good. And hot. Definitely hot. “Hey!” she called out. Ashlyn whipped around and grinned. “Hey guys!” she exclaimed as she took the egg pan off the burner and ran over to engulf the guests in a group hug. She immediately grabbed the baby from Sydney and kissed his cheek. “I’m almost done with breakfast, why don’t you guys sit down? I’ll take your bags to the guest room later,” she said excitedly. 

Ali looked over and saw her dancing around with Cassius in the kitchen while she finished up the eggs. She turned to Sydney and laughed, “you shouldn’t have given her that baby. I swear she won’t give him back all weekend!” Sydney raised her eyebrows and asked, “baby fever, huh?” Ali blushed and nodded, “yeah, we’ve been talking about it and it’s gotten her so excited. It’s a couple years off for us, but it’s still fun to picture.” Sydney smiled and nodded her head, “you guys are gonna be great moms,” she gushed. Ali reached out for a quick hug. She pulled back and said, “okay enough of this heavy ‘life’ talk. I’m gonna text Alex and tell her to get her butt over here!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I went to preseason game at USF last night, did anyone else?? Pictures do not do Ali justice I swear to you. I loved seeing her and Ashlyn interact, it was so cute. Oh, and if you think Ali looks fast on TV, you need to see her in person. Unreal.

The house was still and quiet. Sydney, Dom, and Cassius had gone to bed in the spare bedroom being used as a guest room and Alex and Serv had left about an hour ago. They all had a relaxing day catching up and hanging out by the lake. Ali and Ashlyn cleaned up the dishes and a few other messes in the kitchen and then headed up to bed. 

The couple lay awake snuggling into each other and talking quietly. “Man, what a great day, huh? I missed hanging out all together. Plus, Cash is the cutest baby ever,” Ashlyn whispered as she stroked her hand through Ali’s hair. “Yeah it was a good day. And thank you again for getting everything ready in the morning, babe,” Ali replied. Ashlyn kissed her temple softly and said, “seriously Al, it’s no big deal. I know you think I can’t cook, but I think I make a pretty mean breakfast.” Ali smirked and nodded her head in agreement. “Yeah I’ll give you that. Can’t beat your eggs. And I don’t mean to further inflate your giant ego, buuuut you look really hot in the kitchen,” Ali confessed. “Aww that’s so sweet baby. But I know you’re just trying to get in my pants,” Ashlyn teased. Ali laughed and climbed on top of her, straddling her thighs. She placed her hands on the sides of Ashlyn’s head and leaned down, kissing her deeply. Ashlyn gladly reciprocated and they made out like this for few minutes before she pushed Ali back up. 

“Alexandra,” she said in a serious tone. Ali looked down at her and quirked her eyebrow. “Wow the full name comes out. She’s not messing around,” she joked. “Yep,” said Ashlyn, popping the ‘p.’ “I am not losing this bet. If we’re gonna have sex, you need to admit that you caved first.” Ali suddenly got serious as well. “No, I’m not caving. I’m just kissing my girlfriend. Not everything has to lead to sex, Ashlyn. Geeeeez,” Ali said in mock annoyance. Ashlyn smiled up at her, amused. She kissed her nose and slowly rolled her off. “Yeah sorry, you’re right. I forgot to tell you I’m celibate now anyways. Don’t you know it’s a sin to have sexual relations before marriage AND it’s a sin to be gay?” she said to Ali. Ali snorted and quickly replied, “it’s also a sin to cohabitate before marriage. When ya movin’ out?” Ashlyn wrapped her arm around Ali’s waist and pulled her close. “Goodnight, Al. I love you.” “Mmmm, I love you too,” Ali hummed. 

The next morning was going to be extremely chaotic for Ali. She had gotten up at 6am to shower and then start on cooking the turkey and sides. She knew everyone would help when they woke up, but for now she was on her own, or so she thought. As she got out of the shower, she heard the bathroom door open and was startled. “Gahh!” she screamed as she dropped her towel in the panic. “Wow. I was wondering if I still had it after all these years in a committed relationship, but this just confirms that I am still quite the stud. I literally just open doors and girls get naked at the sight of me,” Ashlyn joked. Ali dropped her jaw and rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. Ashlyn strutted across the room towards Ali. She reached out and placed her hand on her tight stomach and leaned in to kiss her. “Damn, what a view. You’re gorgeous, baby,” Ashlyn murmured into Ali’s lips. Ali grabbed her towel off the floor and smiled. “Thank you. You’re forgiven. But wait, what are you doing up?” she asked. “I got up to take a shower and help you cook, duh! Miss Krieger’s cooking class starts today, didn’t you know?” Ashlyn cheesed. Ali grinned and crinkled her nose. “Yay! Meet me downstairs when you finish. I would’ve loved to have taken a shower with you this morning, too bad about this stupid bet, huh?” Ali replied as she dropped her towel on the ground and walked out of the bathroom swaying her hips.

The cooking lesson had gone fairly well considering they were starting out with arguably the most extravagant and traditional meal of the year. It turns out that Ashlyn really could cook, she just hadn’t done it in a while because Ali usually just prepared their meals. Ali vowed that from now on, because she knew she wouldn’t die or throw up from what Ashlyn made, she would be delegating dinner duty more often. 

They had a nice Thanksgiving with the group, which included the six soccer players, baby Cash, and Blue (he had been very helpful when it came to cleaning up crumbs and scraps). They ate fairly early and watched football afterwards, too stuffed to do much else. Later in the afternoon they all sat around the dining room table playing cards, and in the evening they went out and had a fire by the lake. Ali had decided she enjoyed it so much the other night that they should try it with more people. It was quite a hit. Overall their day was filled with love and laughter, and the couple wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

After Thanksgiving, things were a blur. The Dwyers left on Saturday to fly back to Kansas City, and then the couple (mostly Ali) had a bunch of appearances to make. Even though they weren’t in season, it was still important to stay in excellent physical condition. That meant working out for a few hours almost everyday. They might as well have been in season considering how much time was put in both in the gym and on the pitch. 

With as much time as they spent working on their fitness and careers, there was also a lot of downtime they got to spend together. This meant that the abstinence bet did not last very long. It lasted longer than the two thought it would, but in reality it was over only 6 days after Sydney and Dom left, on their weekly Friday date-night. 

They did date-night every week when they were together as long as they didn’t have something else going on. If there was something else planned they would typically move it to another day of the week, they rarely just cancelled it. Even when they were long-distance, there was still the weekly Friday night Skype date. So naturally, like clock-work, the Friday after Thanksgiving, they went out. 

It was Ashlyn’s night to plan, and she chose a pretty up-scale restaurant. It wasn’t so nice that it was going to cost a fortune, but it was nice enough that they had to get dressed up. 

“Baaaabe,” Ali whined, “just tell me where we’re going!” Ashlyn grinned when she saw a cute pout appear on Ali’s face. “No, I want it to be a surprise. Just wear a nice dress and you’ll be good to go.” Ali rolled her eyes in annoyance and huffed, “Fine. But at least let me see what you’re wearing so I can base it off of that.”

Ashlyn gladly led her to the closet and showed her the suit she had picked out—black pants, navy blue sport coat, white dress shirt, and a black skinny tie. Ali looked over the outfit and simply stated, “Okay. Perfect.” as she turned on her heels and walked out.

Ashlyn was ready before Ali, as usual. She knew the drill and it really didn’t bother her anymore. She always just got ready at her own pace and then would sit and watch TV or read while she waited for Ali to be ready. 

On this particular night, Ashlyn sat on the couch watching Sports Center when Ali finally made her appearance. She walked down the stairs and Ashlyn turned around when she heard the rhythmic click of her heels on the hard wood. She looked gorgeous and Ashlyn gulped. 

She wore a sleeveless black dress with straps about 3 fingers wide that hit her legs right above her knee. There were triangle cut-outs on the sides which revealed her tattoo. The neckline was high but the back dipped down a few inches in a V-shape. It hugged her torso in all the right ways and then flowed down and fanned out a bit when it hit her waist. Ashlyn had definitely not seen that dress before. She would have remembered.

Ali walked towards the door to get her purse as Ashlyn finally got up and turned the TV off. She walked up behind Ali, wrapping her strong arms around her waist. She rested her head on Ali’s shoulder and took in the scent of her freshly applied perfume. “Babe, you look hot,” she murmured into the long dark locks of hair. “Mmm, so do you. Let’s see if we can put this stupid bet to rest tonight,” Ali replied.

After a romantic dinner filled with good conversation and even better food, Ashlyn drove home with a tipsy Ali clinging to her arm. They barely made it through the front door before Ali had her lips on Ashlyn’s neck and her fingers fumbling to undo the buttons on her shirt. Ashlyn smirked knowingly but let her continue. After Ali had all of Ashlyn’s clothes off (literally all of them), she stopped. 

“Wait, why aren’t you trying to take my clothes off? I still have my jacket on!” drunk Ali exclaimed. 

“The bet.”

Ali stepped back and raked her eyes over Ashlyn’s naked body. She bit her lip and then looked up, locking their eyes.

“Fuck the bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas/storylines in mind!


End file.
